


Audio Log #1(space paranoia)

by WizardSandwich



Series: In Space, There Are No Gods To Which You Pray [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Very bad audio log scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: "So, uh, Jason, it's Nico."





	Audio Log #1(space paranoia)

“Is this working?” the sound of shuffling and the ruffling of clothes sounds in the background.

“Yeah, kid, you should be good to go, I bet you have some real interesting things to tell your family,” a second voice chimes, almost cheerfully.

“Of course I do, they’ll be really happy to hear from me!” the voice sounds just as cheerful as the first. The sound of footsteps starts and it seems to get quieter until there is the sound of something opening and the footsteps are gone.

The first lets out a sigh of relief when the door closes and the shuffle of clothes is back, “Minkowski said that I should do this. I don’t even know if this will get to you. Will Cutter even be that kind?”

A throat clears and the voice sounds almost sad, “So, uh, Jason, it’s Nico. I hope, I hope you’re okay. I hope the Camps are okay. I wish I could ask you how Hazel and Percy and everyone else are doing, but you can’t send anything back to me. I think that’s stupid.”

“I think you need to hear this again, because I know you’re beating yourself up: don’t blame yourself for this, it was my decision. It will always be my decision. I’d never do anything that I didn’t think was worth it. I might miss Earth but I think I’d miss you being alive more, alright?”

“I, I really don’t know what to say to you. Will this even matter? Will Cutter pull one over on someone else? He scares me, more than I’d like to admit. You were with me in Croatia and he scares me more than that. You saw me after Tartarus and he scares me more than that. He scares me more than my biggest fears. I don’t know why he does. Maybe it’s because he knows all of my weaknesses.”

“He feels tainted, in a dark, dark way. When he dies, he’s going to Asphodel and he’ll never escape. Maybe he’s enough of a monster for Tartarus, yeah? Does he listen to these first? Is Cutter listening to every little thing I’m saying to you? It doesn’t seem like it’s a stretch. God, space is making me paranoid.”

“On a lighter note, the communications officer, Eiffel, has volunteered to be my mythomagic buddy. He won’t replace you, of course, but he’ll be a good substitute. I think Leo would love Hera, the station’s A-”

The door opens again and Nico cuts off and stops for a few seconds, “Minkowski?”

A female voice sounds, “How’s it going?”

“Well enough, I’m almost finished.”

“When you’re done, you should join me for a game.”

Nico sounds curious enough for the situation, “A game of what, commander?”

“We’ll figure that out when you’re done.”

“Alright.”

The door closes as Minkowski exits and Nico starts again, “I’ve got to go, Minkowski is worried about my teenage experience. If only she knew, right?” The last part is said in a joking tone.

“Anyway, hug everyone for me, tell them I miss them.”


End file.
